DIVE
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #dfc6e6 |CD name = Free! Character Songs |previous = Sunny Soda Breeze |next = Suichū Hikōron ni Okeru Takakuteki Approach |current track = DIVE & FLY }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Tatsuya Kurauchi |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 4, 2013 |album = Free! Character Song Vol.5 REI RYUGAZAKI |tracks = |price = |length = 4:02 |episodes = }} DIVE & FLY is the first track of Free! Character Song Vol.5 REI RYUGAZAKI character song CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on September 4, 2013. Lyrics Kanji = どんな理屈で語ればいいだろう　目に映るシーン 跳ねる水のひと粒でさえ　雄弁な完成形だ 僕の知らない自由なカタチ 息をのむようなパーフェクトなwave 体現したら何が変わるんだ？ 衝動が選ぶ other choice　奇跡めいた出会いに DIVE & FLY　水面を飛ぶ　美しい強さへと もっと近づきたい　飛び込んだ初めて見るseason 組み立てるイメージを　確かめるように触れる未知を さあ、強く蹴って　うねる今日感じて　動き出す情熱 描く迷いのないラインを泳ぐ　前を向いて すぐに予想通りの確信になる疑わないさ 僕が欲しがった綺麗な何か 伸びやかに今重なればmine ここにしかない新しい日々 実感は次の検証へ　可能性をくれるよ DIVE & FLY　間違いじゃない　この胸を掴んだ感動 もっと追いつきたい　手に触れた初めて知るseason 譲れないイメージを　一緒に磨きあえる場所で もう引き返せない　魅せられた青へと　踏み込んだ情熱 DIVE & FLY　間違いじゃない　この胸を掴んだ感動 もっと追いつきたい　手に触れた初めて知るseason DIVE & FLY DIVE & FLY　水面を飛ぶ　美しい強さへと もっと近づきたい　飛び込んだ初めて見るseason 組み立てるイメージを　確かめるように触れる未知を さあ、強く蹴って　うねる今日感じて　動き出す情熱 |-| Rōmaji = Donna rikutsu de katareba ii n darou　Me ni utsuru shiin Haneru mizu no hitotsubu de sae　Yuuben na kanseikei da Boku no shiranai jiyuu no katachi Iki wo nomu you na paafekuto na wave Taigen shitara nani ga kawaru n da? Shoudou ga erabu other choice　Kiseki meita deai ni DIVE & FLY　Suimen wo tobu　Utsukushii chikarazuyosa he to Motto chikazukitai　Tobikonda hajimete miru season Kumitateru imeeji wo　Tashikameru you ni fureru michi wo Saa, tsuyoku kette uneru　Kyou kanjite　Ugokidasu jounetsu Egaku mayoi no nai rain wo　Oyogu mae wo muite Sugu ni yosou doori no kakushin ni naru utagawanai sa Boku ga hoshigatta kirei na nanika Nobiyaka ni ima kasanareba mine Koko ni shika nai atarashii hibi Jikkan wa tsugi no kenshou he　Kanousei wo kureru yo DIVE & FLY　Machigai ja nai　Kono mune wo tsukanda kandou Motto oitsukitai　Te ni　fureta hajimete shiru season Yuzurenai imeeji wo　Issho ni migaki aeru basho de Mou hikikaesenai　Miserareta ao he to　Fumikonda jounetsu DIVE & FLY　Machigai ja nai　Kono mune wo tsukanda kandou Motto oitsukitai　Te ni fureta hajimete shiru season DIVE & FLY DIVE & FLY　Suimen wo tobu　Utsukushii chikarazuyosa he to Motto chikazukitai　Tobikonda hajimete miru season Kumitateru imeeji wo　Tashikameru you ni fureru michi wo Saa, tsuyoku kette uneru　Kyou kanjite　Ugokidasu jounetsuRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather |-| English = What theory should I use to describe this? The scene reflected in my eyes The water dances in elegant perfection Not a drop out of place A freedom of form I have never known before Like a perfect wave that steals my breath away If I try to imitate it, will I see things differently? I made this other choice on impulse The day we met, a miracle was born DIVE & FLY, soar over the water, beautiful strength in sight I want to reach that ideal, I took the plunge into an all-new season I’ve pieced together the mental image I reach toward the unknown, to confirm it exists Come, with a powerful kick, today feels like a surging wave As my passion comes alive Plot a straight line as you swim, free from doubt Face straight ahead Soon I’ll gain my confidence, just as I predicted And I’ll trust it absolutely I’ve long yearned for something beautiful And now all the pieces have fallen into place, it’s finally mine I can’t experience these new days anywhere else This feeling of reality gives potential to every trial we encounter DIVE & FLY, there’s no mistake Not in the passion that seized my heart I want to keep pursuing my goal I truly felt this season for the first time I can’t abandon this image, we’re honing our skills here, together I won’t retrace my steps anymore, now, toward the enchanting blue And the passion I discovered DIVE & FLY, there’s no mistake Not in the passion that seized my heart I want to keep pursuing my goal I truly felt this season for the first time DIVE & FLY DIVE & FLY, soar over the water, beautiful strength in sight I want to reach that ideal, I took the plunge into an all-new season I’ve pieced together the mental image I reach toward the unknown, to confirm it exists Come, with a powerful kick, today feels like a surging wave As my passion comes alive Videos References Navigation |color2 = #dfc6e6 |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:DIVE & FLY Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free! Character Songs Category:Free! Character Song Vol.5 REI RYUGAZAKI